HWE: Wednesday Night Slaughterhouse Episode 14
Intro Tommy dreamer is shown at his house, watching Slaughterhouse, he waves to a camera set up in his house Match 1 Rapp3r throws a lamp at Dreamer Rapp3r starts beating him up Rapp3r hits dreamer with a bulldog off his couch Rapp3r starts beating up Dreamer with muliple ground punches Rapp3r looks at the camera Rapp3r grabs dreamers belt, hits dreamer over the head with it, then drops it Rapp3r looks for a weapon he could use Rapp3r grabs a pan Rapp3r hits Dreamer with the pan mulitple times Dreamer grabs the pan and kicks it in Rapp3rs face Dreamer ddts Rapp3r onto the pan Rapp3r grabs Dreamers lazy boy, and throws it at him Rapp3r throws Dreamer at a ceiling fan Rapp3r locks in a sleeper hold Rapp3r gets Dreamer almost knocked out, but lets go Rapp3r throws dreamer out a window! Rapp3r looks at a knocked out Dreamer, and grabs the camera Rapp3r: NEW 24 HOUR CHAMPION, RAPP3R The camera shows just moves towards Dreamers head, Rapp3r mustve hit Dreamer in the head with it Match 2 Maryse and Sexay girl are seen Maryse grabs sexay girls hair, and pulls it into a corner, then ties it in the corner, then gives Sexay a long slow humiliating stinkface Maryse then hits a French maid (New finisher, diving reverse ddt) 1.....2......3 Match 3 Y2J is in the ring Undertaker comes out Taker: I HAVE RETURNED taker chokeslams Y2J, then hits a Big Boot, but goldbergs music plays Goldberg: YOUR NEXT Y2J looks worried, but Goldberg distracts the erf, then hits Taker with a spear Y2J follows up with a Codebreaker, then a walls of jericho Taker taps Promo Zack Ryder, RRP, and Boogeyman are in the ring RRP, SINCE I HAVE THE LONGEST RUNNING SHOW, I WILL TELL YOU GUYS THE NEWS Crowd cheers RRP: Well, at this next PPV, we have, NONSTOP HARDCORRE JDUDE walks out JDUDE gets in the ring, then picks up his iPhone JDUDE: Hey ranger, yeah, you mind if I put you on speaker, ok millions of fans and the gms of HWE are also in the room JDUDE holds a mic to the phone Ranger: WELL HWE, i am here to announce that... on.... NONSTOP HARDCORRE, I WILL BE FIGHTING AGAINST JDUDE AND HIS GMs IN A TAG TEAM MATCH crowd cheers JDUDE: Thank you, now we will also have an added superstar to our teams, one from HWE, one from UNW, Miss Tessmachers voice is heard Miss: Come on ranger Ranger: I got to go Ranger hangs up Maiin Event, Lee Hardy comes out, wearing a t shrt that says MATT HWE Edge comes out, wearing a shirt that says JEFF UNW Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy come out and are at the ringside of edge and Lee Edge goes for a quick spear, but Lee counters it into a ddt Lee bounces off the ropes, hitting a corner springboard ddt Lee hits a ddt again, and again, and again dge then manages to counter one of them and bounce off the ropes, hitting a big boot Edge goes for an edge-acator Edge locks it in, but Lee manages to flip it over, then bounces off the ropes Edge hits the flapjack to Lee then he hits a diving elbow drop Edge pins 1....2.... KICKOUT Edge gets in the corner, about to do a spear, but all of a sudden, A timer counts down in the corner, edge looks at the timer, cause ing Lee to catch him in a Fate Breaker position, but then, a voice plays WE ARE BACK then two figures wearing red hoodies attack everyone with chairs and pipes, then do a double bodyslam through a table to lee and Edge at the same time, then they do it to the other hardys One picks up the mic Man; WE ARE BACK